


rise and shine

by holographiccatpun



Series: Tedgens Kinktober [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys, The Great HatchetPiss Fuckfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: It's a new day in the Hidgens Household, but not everyone wants to greet the day the same way.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: Tedgens Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	rise and shine

Sunlight streams in the window, bouncing off Henry’s silvery grey hair and hitting Ted directly in the cornea.

The temporarily blinded man groans and burrows his face into his husband’s neck, pulling him closer as he clings desperately to his last moments of sleep. Henry wiggles in his arms, pressing back against his early morning erection. “Mornin’, Bear.”

Ted grunts, rutting against Henry’s ass. “No. Back t’sleep.”

His protests do nothing. Ted’s horrible, horrible husband leans back and kisses his cheek, continuing to writhe. It’s incredibly cruel. Ted’s strong, almost unbreakable resolve, shatters like a porcelain figurine thrown off the top of the Empire State Building. 

Henry makes a sound similar to a purr as Ted’s fingers find the base of the plug, left there the night before. He rocks it gently, working it out of the tight ring of muscle and teasing his husband to a low hum of arousal. His eyes stay closed, listening to the hitch of Henry’s breath as he starts to roll his hips back against him.

When he finally pulls the plug out, Henry whines. A little bit of Ted’s come from the night before leaks out of him, making him clench and try to hold in the slick. Ted kisses the back of his neck, the plug forgotten amongst the sheets as he takes himself in hand and teases his tip against Henry.

The professor presses back, not quite managing to catch Ted as he ruts into the cleft of his ass. He’s always whiny, but the sound he makes now is utterly precious. 

Eventually Ted finally has pity on his needy, squirming husband and presses into him with a satisfied groan. Henry melts into the bed, arching his back and mewling happily into their pillows. 

Ted groans and rolls his hips, setting a nice, steady rhythm as he hums into his neck. He loves these mornings. He loves Henry’s ass. 

Not that long after Ted slips inside him, he drops his hand down from groping Henry’s chest to gently stroke his cock. His beautiful, silver haired minx makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, rocking back onto his thrusts. 

He bites the back of Henry’s neck, chuckling as Henry squeaks and comes in his hand. As he spasms around him, Ted finds his release. 

Panting and sweaty, they lie in each other’s arms for a few long, blissful moments. Ted riffles blindly through the sheets for a few seconds before finding the plug. He shushes Henry’s whine as he pulls out of him, replacing his cock with the plug before his come can leak out of him.

“Good morning to you too,” Henry says with a sleepy, bleary laugh. “Cereal for breakfast okay?”

“No.” Ted’s arms wind around Henry’s waist, giving him a squeeze before just holding him loosely. “Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> the tongle is @holographiccatpun. please bully me <3


End file.
